


S(t)eal your heart away

by goldberry90



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a passion for seals, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), a tiny reference to smut, after apocawasn't, no beta we fell like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldberry90/pseuds/goldberry90
Summary: For such a long time Valentine's Day had been one of the few human’s anniversaries that Crowley would have gladly deleted from the face of the earth.But now, being in a relationship with Aziraphale, changes everything.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	S(t)eal your heart away

For such a long time Valentine's Day had been one of the few human’s anniversaries that Crowley would have gladly deleted from the face of the earth.  
It was bloody useless, according to his personal, and of course demonic, point of view. Sure, in the past the demon has found it very funny in several occasions to use his demonic wiles to thwart romantic relationships between humans, especially the sappiest ones (still according to his point of view.)  
He proudly remembers how he used all his fantasy to make people argue or split up, old couples or new ones make no difference for him.

“He’s cheating on you with his secretary, honey. Why do you think he spends all this time out of work in the office?”  
“Your girlfriend was right here yesterday evening, she was kissing another guy under your tree.”

And that was all: few chosen words in his victim’s ears and those relationships were over with no other effort.

But now things have changed, ‘cause Crowley himself was in a relationship with a fussy, wonderful angel.  
He would never admit it but most probably Crowley used to hate so much that anniversarie in the past, just because he wasn’t allowed to spend it with Aziraphale.  
His angel doesn't approve his sabotages - obviously - so Crowley has had to give them up, even if it was not such a loss for him compared to what he has gained: the love of his six thousand years crush.

So wrapped up in those pleasant thoughts Crowley nearly didn’t notice that he was quickly approaching their cottage: the lights of the Bentley were enlightening the road ahead of him as well as the Petersfield’s lighthouse - the only nearly lived house in the nearby.  
Crowley slowed down and smiled at the thought of his angel waiting for him at home. Thank someone there were no witnesses of that scene, otherwise his demonic reputation would have been ruined for good.  
After having parked the Bentley Crowley took the chocolate box from the passenger seat and entered at home.  
“Aziraphale, I’m back!”

The Nutcracker’s melody was playing in the background and Aziraphale was whistling, lost in his thoughts. One could not blame him if he was caught completely unaware when he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist and hot breath tickling his neck.  
The angel yelped and from the ladle he was holding started a tiny squirt of sauce that hitted the demon exactly on his precious hairs.  
Crowley gaped, unable to articulate nothing but casual consonants. His eyes were piercing the angel with both fury and disbelief while his fingers were touching the hairs.  
To Aziraphale credit he tried his best not to laugh.  
“Ehr… I’m sorry, I guess?” he said, his lips trembling and threatening to break in a smile.  
“Fine, no chocolate for you, angel” was Crowley's answer and the angel pouted.  
“Come on darling, is not so bad as it seems” Aziraphale tried again, “At least it matches with the colour of your hair.”  
But then he was not fast enough in running away: Crowley, like the snake he was, grabbed him by the waist and after having pinned him against the wall, started tickling him mercilessly.  
“Oh, I do have a squirtle for you later, angel” and Aziraphale laughed even more for that awful joke.  
When the demon took pity on me, the angel was redder than both sauce and locks.

Dinner went ready shortly after without any other incident at Crowley’s hair.  
The Nutcracker was ending and there were candles on the table.  
In the end the pasta Aziraphale cooked was so scrummy that even Crowley ate a whole plate of it, in spite of his usually non existent appetite.  
He used to nibble something just to make Aziraphale happy, while preferring drinking glasses of wine one after other but tonight was a special occasion after all, and Aziraphale has put a great effort in cooking their dinner.  
It makes Crowley’s black heart sing seeing his angel enjoying something so human like cooking, considering they don’t need to eat.  
The angel noticed his dazed expression and smirked knowingly, sitting on the demon’s lap.  
“Don’t you believe the cook has earned a kiss, my dear?” he asked, innocently.  
Crowley laughed, already used to his attempts of flirting.  
Not that Aziraphale needed them, considering the fact that Crowley wants to ravish him just by watching him breathing.  
The demon decided to play along, grabbing his sides: “I do believe he deserves more than just a kiss” said with a voice rogue of passion, and miracolated a chocolate from the box he made the angel open his mouth.  
Aziraphale wasted no time: he bite the chocolate slowly, savouring hit and giving one of his moans, the ones who usually made Crowley’s crotch fucking hard in no time.  
A shiver runned through the demon as Aziraphale sucked both of their fingers, licking away the rest of the sweet.  
“Bastard”muttered the demon but oh, they both knew that the real meaning of that word was “I love you.” And Crowley does love his angelic little edonist. Eager to show him exactly how much the demon stood up, bringing Aziraphale with him, starting to bring him towards their bedroom - to hell the candles and the spared dessert.  
Unexpectedly Aziraphale put up a little resistance.  
“Darling…” he tried, his breath short from the heated kisses.  
“Mmh?”  
“T-there is something I want to show you, first”, Aziraphale withdrew himself from the demon lips.  
Crowley nearly growled.  
“How can you claim that I have enough sanity left for anything but you, naked and squirming for my touch in our bed, in this very moment?” and he proved his point by pinning the being in his arms against a wall, pushing his length between his legs.  
Aziraphale nearly surrendered but then he wore his puppy’s expression, as Anathema called it.  
“I promise you it will be worth it.”  
Crowley sighed in defeat, cursing those big blue eyes and Aziraphale let out a little laugh.  
“Ngk, fine, angel, you’d better be right.”

*

The “thing” Aziraphale talked about was on the beach, and well, it was not a proper thing but a pair of…

“Are those really seals?” Crowley didn’t believe his eyes.  
Aziraphale was smiling, tenderly.  
Since the two have come living in the South Downs Crowley has fallen in love with that fussy and round mammals.  
During a memorable evening of september, after a colossal hangover Crowley has started to say: “My point… my point is… seals! They have such biiiig bellies and those cute little paaaws. Let’s go to the beach counting seals, angel!”  
And Aziraphale had had to miracolate away the alcool and chased the demon on the beach for preventing him to do something really stupid, such as throwing himself in the sea to play with the seals.  
There were more enjoyable ways of spending the time then saving your boyfriend from drowning, in Aziraphale’s opinion.  
In that occasion anyway Crowley only managed to catch an ugly cold, to his great disappointment.

Aziraphale smiled at the memory then turned his head towards Crowley who looked really moved.  
He took his demon’s hand and the two approached the seals who were playing with a curious little box. At one point the mammal on the left threw the box towards Crowley who caughted it. Puzzled, he looked at Aziraphale for an explanation.  
“Why don’t you open it, dearest?” was the answer he got.

*

As Crowley would have reiterated in the following months, he had.not.cried.  
His snake’s eyes knew better.  
It was just the sand’s fault, which entered in them due to the playing of Freddie and Mary (as he had named the seals)  
And his voice, while Aziraphale on his knees was asking him to be “ineffably his” forever, had been hoarse just for the cold, that's all.

Sprawled on the sofa, his arms wrapped around the creature that stole his heart away six thousand years before, Crowley chuckled internally for the irony of the situation: this time Aziraphale has been faster than him.  
It would be really a great surprise for the angel, when he would discover a very similar diamond in the chocolate box...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D  
> here's my contribute (laaate, I know) for Valentine's Day ^^  
> I wrote originally the fic in Italian (my native tongue) on another website where my nickname is Leila91  
> I do hope there are not many typos, do not esitate to indicate them to me and I will correct them :)  
> Thank you su much for having read <3
> 
> Link to the original work https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3964485&i=1


End file.
